familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Howard, 6th Earl of Carlisle (1773-1848)
http://www.thepeerage.com/p958.htm#i9573 and linked pages http://www.hull.ac.uk/php/cssbct/cgi-bin/gedlkup.php/n=royal?royal09105 |contributors=Robin Patterson |birth_year=1773 |birth_month=9 |birth_day=17 |birth_locality=London |birth_county=Greater London |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1848 |death_month=10 |death_day=7 |death_locality=Castle Howard |death_county=Yorkshire |death_nation-subdiv1=England |death_nation=United Kingdom |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1801 |wedding1_month=3 |wedding1_day=21 |wedding1_address=Devonshire House |wedding1_locality=Piccadilly |wedding1_county=Greater London |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |baptism_year=1773 |baptism_month=10 |baptism_day=22 |baptism_address=St. Margaret's Church |baptism_locality=Westminster |baptism_county=Greater London |baptism_nation-subdiv1=England |baptism_nation=United Kingdom |remains_year=1848 |remains_locality=Castle Howard |remains_county=Yorkshire |remains_nation-subdiv1=England |remains_nation=United Kingdom |globals= }} | birth_place = London, England | death_date = | death_place = Castle Howard, Yorkshire | nationality = British | party = Tory Whig | alma_mater = Christ Church, Oxford | spouse = Lady Georgiana Cavendish (1783–1858) }} George Howard, 6th Earl of Carlisle KG, PC, FRS (17 September 1773 – 7 October 1848), styled Viscount Morpeth until 1825, was a British statesman. He served as Lord Privy Seal between 1827 and 1828 and in 1834 and was a member of Lord Grey's Whig government as Minister without Portfolio between 1830 and 1834. Background and education Carlisle was the eldest son of Frederick Howard, 5th Earl of Carlisle, and his wife Lady Margaret Caroline Leveson-Gower, daughter of Granville Leveson-Gower, 1st Marquess of Stafford and his wife Lady Louisa, daughter of Scroop Egerton, 1st Duke of Bridgewater. He was educated at Eton and Christ Church, Oxford.thepeerage.com George Howard, 6th Earl of Carlisle Political career Carlisle was returned to parliament for Morpeth in 1795, a seat he held until 1806,leighrayment.com House of Commons: Mitcham to Motherwell South and then represented Cumberland until 1820.leighrayment.com House of Commons: Cornwall to Cynon Valley In 1806 he was sworn of the Privy Council. In 1825 he succeeded his father in the earldom and entered the House of Lords. He served in the moderate Tory governments of George Canning and Lord Goderich as First Commissioner of Woods and Forests between May and July 1827 and as Lord Privy Seal (with a seat in the cabinet) between July 1827 and January 1828. However, he split with the Tories over electoral reform and later served as a member of the cabinet in the Whig administrations of Lord Grey and Lord Melbourne as Minister without Portfolio between 1830 and 1834 and once again as Lord Privy Seal between July and November 1834. Apart from his political career Lord Carlisle was Lord Lieutenant of the East Riding of Yorkshire between 1824 and 1840.leighrayment.com Peerage: Carew to Castlereagh He was made a Knight of the Garter in 1837. Family Lord Carlisle married Lady Georgiana Cavendish (1783–1858), daughter of William Cavendish, 5th Duke of Devonshire and Lady Georgiana Spencer, in 1801. They were parents of twelve children: *George Howard, 7th Earl of Carlisle (18 April 1802 – 5 December 1864). *Lady Caroline Georgiana Howard (1803 – 27 November 1881). She married William Lascelles. *Lady Georgiana Howard (1804 – 17 March 1860). She married George Agar-Ellis, 1st Baron Dover. *Hon. Frederick George Howard (8 June 1805 – 18 November 1834). *Lady Harriet Elizabeth Georgina Howard (1806 – 27 October 1868). She married George Sutherland-Leveson-Gower, 2nd Duke of Sutherland. *William George Howard, 8th Earl of Carlisle (23 February 1808 – 29 March 1889). *Edward Granville George Howard, 1st Baron Lanerton (23 December 1809 – 8 October 1880). He married Diana Ponsonby, daughter of the Hon. George Ponsonby. *Lady Blanche Georgiana Howard (11 January 1812 – 27 April 1840). She married William Cavendish, 7th Duke of Devonshire. *Hon. Charles Wentworth George Howard (27 March 1814 – 11 April 1879). He married Mary Parke, daughter of James Parke, Baron Wensleydale. They were parents of George Howard, 9th Earl of Carlisle. *Lady Elizabeth Dorothy Anne Howard (1816 – 11 May 1891). She married Reverend Francis Richard Grey, son of Charles Grey, 2nd Earl Grey. *Hon. Henry George Howard (22 May 1818 – 10 August 1879). He married Mary Wellesley McTavish, daughter of John McTavish. *Lady Mary Matilda Georgiana Howard (28 January 1823 – 17 September 1892). She married Henry Labouchere, 1st Baron Taunton. Lord Carlisle died at Castle Howard, Yorkshire, in October 1848, aged 75, and was succeeded in the earldom by his eldest son, George. The Countess of Carlisle died at Castle Howard in August 1858, aged 75. References External links * * Category:Earls in the Peerage of England *06 Category:Knights of the Garter Category:Lord-Lieutenants of the East Riding of Yorkshire Category:Lords Privy Seal Morpeth, George Howard, Viscount Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Morpeth, George Howard, Viscount Morpeth, George Howard, Viscount Morpeth, George Howard, Viscount Morpeth, George Howard, Viscount Morpeth, George Howard, Viscount Morpeth, George Howard, Viscount Morpeth, George Howard, Viscount